Differences
by Robert Teague
Summary: Sequel to "Kagrofdin". Starfire confronts Raven about her unexpressed feelings, and they begin a path of exploration and discovery with each other.
1. Chapter 1

Differences

By Robert Teague

This story was written for the entertainment of Teen Titans fans, and no copyright infringement is intended. This story may be reproduced, provided no changes are made and you let me know.

Author's Note: This story has sat on my hard drive half-finished for more than two years. With the events of "Trouble in Tokyo", it is somewhat outdated now, but I've finally figured out how to finish it. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Evening in Titans Tower found the group in the living room. Raven sat alone on one end of the couch, reading a thick hardback book. Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin were playing a role-playing video game, while Starfire watched and gave encouragement.

They had finally managed to breach an important outpost of the Overlord's castle, which had taken them some days and several lives each to do. They paused the game, and stood up to celebrate, cheering. Starfire went around, hugging each of them for a job well done.

Starfire went into the kitchen, offering to bring each of them a soda, and the boys were looking in her direction. Nobody saw Raven close the book, put it down, and quietly leave the room. Nobody except Starfire.

Starfire glanced at the clock, and waited about ten minutes. At that point the boys were hard at work trying to clear the outpost of enemy soldiers. Starfire excused herself, saying she would be back, and left. The boys mumbled an acknowledgement.

Alone, Starfire rode the elevator up to the living quarters, and drifted down the hall a foot above the floor to Raven's room.

She knocked. "Friend Raven?" she called, "It is Starfire. May I enter?"

There was no answer.

She reached for the 'open' button, paused a second, then pushed it. The door slid open.

"Raven?" she called. The room was mostly dark, and obviously unoccupied.

She pushed the 'close' button, then turned back to the elevator. If Raven wasn't here, then she would try the second-most-likely place to find her.

The elevator door opened on the roof of the Tower, and Starfire stepped out. It was fairly dark up here, except for the winking lights on the radio towers, and a row of dim lights outlining the edge of the roof. The night was warm, with a slight breeze bringing the sounds and smells of the alien (to Starfire) ocean to her senses.

She walked toward Raven's favorite place on the roof, from which she could watch the water and the city and the stars. There she was, still as a statue, looking out over the ocean toward the city, barely to be seen in her dark cloak.

Starfire approached, and stopped about five feet behind Raven.

"Friend Raven? May I speak with you?" said Starfire, clasping her hands together.

Raven said nothing, and did not turn around, but pulled back the hood of her cloak from her head. Starfire waited several seconds, then decided that was all the answer she was going to get.

"You are troubled, and I know why," said Starfire.

Raven turned her head slightly, and Starfire caught the gleam of an eye looking at her. Then she turned away again.

"You... have... strong feelings for me, do you not?" said Starfire, cocking her head slightly to one side.

Raven's eyes opened wide, and her jaw dropped open. She knew! A hundred ways of denying it ran through her head, but in the end she used none of them.

She dropped her head slightly, still turned away from Starfire, and said in a low voice, "Yes." There was no response from Starfire, so she added, "How did you know?"

"I speak your language imperfectly, and much of your culture and many of your customs are strange to me," Starfire answered, "But I am not blind, and I am not stupid."

A long pause ensued, neither girl moving.

Raven lowered her head a bit more, tears springing unbidden to her eyes. "And now you hate me," she said. This was a guess, because she did not want to sense such an emotion from Starfire.

But Raven was surprised to suddenly find the other girl's arms wrapped around her. She stiffened, and wondered if she should defend herself. The embrace was gentle, but she could sense Starfire's enormous strength held in check. Starfire could crush her to a bloody pulp, or tear her in half without breaking a sweat.

She felt Starfire's chin resting on her shoulder, and her warm breath against her cheek. She was very aware of Starfire's body pressed against her back.

"I do not hate you, friend Raven," was the response, "Nor am I offended by your desire. On my world, pairings of the same gender are normal."

Despite enormous efforts to control them the tears ran down Raven's cheeks and dripped onto Starfire's arm. Starfire released her, and looked at her arm, a puzzled look on her face.

"You are leaking salty fluids," said Starfire, "And I know this is an emotional response."

She reached out and grasped Raven's shoulder, and gently but irresistibly turned her around. Raven continued to look down, the tears still flowing.

"Friend Raven, you know I love you as a teammate, a friend, and a sister," said Starfire.

Raven swallowed. "But..." she said.

"Yes, but," responded Starfire, taking Raven's hands in her own. "You know that my heart is given to another."

"I know," said Raven, lowering her head even more, the tears flowing. "You should go to him."

"I will." Starfire's grip on Raven's hands tightened just a bit. "Friend Raven..." she said.

"I--I understand," said Raven, sniffing.

Starfire shook her head. "I do not believe that you do," she said. "I have done everything I know to do to attract him, to no avail. I will now go and talk to him directly." She released Raven's hands.

Despite the warm night, Raven shivered, and wiped at her eyes and cheeks, trying to get her emotions back under control.

Starfire put her hand under Raven's chin, and raised her head. Dark violet eyes met lime green eyes. "And if he does not want me, I am yours."

Raven's eyes flew open, and she gasped.

Starfire smiled. "I will let you know," she said, and turned back toward the elevator.

Raven reached out and grabbed Starfire by the arm. "Wait," she said.

Starfire turned back to Raven. "Yes?"

"Before you go, will you... will you..." said Raven, afraid, and at the same time hopeful.

"Friend Raven, I will do anything for you," said Starfire.

"....kiss me?" said Raven, looking down. Her cheeks were red, and the tears began to flow again. "Just in case..."

Starfire smiled. "I understand," she said, "Of course I will kiss you. But I have never kissed another girl before."

Raven reached out and pulled Starfire to her, hugging her as tightly as she could. Starfire returned the hug, being careful not to squeeze too hard.

Raven enjoyed the feeling of the alien girl next to her. The orange skin was soft and warm, and beneath it she felt rock-hard muscle. Starfire's odd, but not unpleasant, scent assailed her nostrils. Strong arms encircled her, making her feel...safe.

She moved slightly away, and looked up at the taller girl. Starfire ducked her head, and met Raven's lips with her own. The kiss lasted all of ten seconds. It was chaste, no tongues or games. It gave each of them a "taste" of the other.

They broke the embrace, Raven wiping her eyes again, while Starfire looked contemplative.

"That was...pleasant," said Starfire, "Perhaps we will be able to do it again." She turned and flew back to the elevator.

Raven watched her go, then turned back to the ocean and city. To calm herself down, she began chanting her mantra. She felt as if her whole life was balanced on the edge of a knife.

She was very glad she had found a solution to her emotional energy blowing up random objects now. She directed it to an empty 'pocket universe' she had created. Otherwise, the way she felt now, she would have blown up the Tower, and half of Jump City.

TT TT TT

Starfire took the elevator back down to the living room level. The boys had found a good stopping place, and had shut off the game for the evening. As she walked in, Cyborg and Beast Boy were leaving. They said good night to her, and headed for the elevator.

She found Robin in the kitchen, pouring a glass of milk.

"Hi," he said, holding up the glass, "Want some?"

"No, thank you," she answered. She clasped her hands together again. "May I speak with you, friend Robin?"

"Sure," he said, walking past her, and settling back on the couch. "What's up?"

She glanced at the ceiling, then realized his question was not meant literally. She sat beside him, and gathered her thoughts.

"We have been teammates and friends for a long time," she began. "And I have been interested in you as more than that for almost as long. I have tried to show you, but you have done nothing to indicate you felt anything for me. So now I am asking you directly. Are you interested in me as more than a friend and teammate?"

Robin sighed. "Well, this is kind of awkward," he said.

"So you are not interested," said Starfire. Oddly, to Robin, she sounded almost relieved.

"It's not that," he said quickly, "It's just that I am the team leader. It's not a good idea for a team leader to be involved with a subordinate. It can lead to all kinds of problems on the battlefield."

"I see," said Starfire, nodding. "Do you have an objection if I am involved with another team member?"

"No..." he said slowly, "As long as it doesn't create problems."

"It will not," she assured him. She smiled. "Thank you." And flew up, and out the door.

"You're welcome," he said to the empty room. He sat and thought. Starfire with either Cyborg or Beast Boy? He had difficulty picturing it.

TT TT TT

Raven had returned to her room, removed her cloak and shoes, and was sitting on the bed in a lotus position. It was difficult, but so far she had been able to control the emotions that had threatened to overwhelm her. Fear, hope, anxiety, anticipation, despair, and longing all battled within her.

Twenty minutes later, there was a soft knock on the door. She opened her eyes, and looked in that direction. "Come in," she said.

The door opened, and Starfire stepped in. The door closed behind her, and the dark of the room hid the Tamaranian girl's expression.

"I am sorry, friend Raven..." said Starfire.

Despair suddenly overwhelmed the other emotions, and once again tears welled in her eyes.

"...I would have been here earlier, but I went to the room of cleanliness for a shower," finished Starfire.

All emotions were put on hold. She noticed that Starfire was barefoot, and wearing the dark blue bathrobe Raven had given her for Christmas.

"What..." croaked Raven, who cleared her throat and tried again, "What did he say?"

"He said he cannot be involved with me, because he is team leader. But he did not object to me being with someone else," she answered.

"Did you tell him who?" Raven asked.

Starfire smiled. "No, but he will know soon enough," she answered.

Raven stood up, and Starfire approached her. Raven held out her arms in anticipation of another hug, but just as the other stepped within the circle of her arms, Starfire suddenly sank to her knees. She opened her legs, put her hands together as though she was praying, and looked up into Raven's face. She began chanting in her native tongue.

Raven dropped her arms with a puzzled expression. "Kori, what are you doing?" she asked.

Starfire stopped chanting, and dropped her hands to her thighs. "I am performing the Ritual of Submission," she said, puzzled why Raven had stopped her.

"I think we're having a cross-cultural moment," said Raven. "You'd better explain what that is, before you continue."

"As I said earlier, if Robin did not want me, I would be yours," said Starfire, "He did not, so now I am formalizing our new relationship."

"Which means what, exactly?" asked Raven, blushing a bit.

"By the Ritual, I will submit myself to you for your sexual satisfaction. In return, you will protect me from any predators while I am helpless," was the answer.

"Just how old IS that ritual? Predators?" she thought. But deep in her belly, Raven felt a sexual tickle. She found the idea of having the powerful and beautiful Koriand'r as a willing sex slave appealing. She also realized that was her father's side, the side that craved power, coming out.

"No," said Raven, "I don't want you like that. We are equals. I want you to be my partner, not my slave." She turned away, embarrassed.

"Are you sure?" asked Starfire, "Tamaranian slave girls are very rare, and highly prized. And the fact I am a princess means I would be worth a lot to you on the market."

A stronger tickle swept through Raven, but she suppressed it and turned to Starfire to protest.  
She saw the other girl was grinning.

She allowed herself a smile. "You got me," she said.

Starfire stood up, still grinning. "If you want me as an equal, you should have said so. That is an entirely different ritual."

Raven looked slightly confused. "Rituals are not necessary," she said.

Starfire cocked her head. "Is it not?"

"No. We are together because we want to be. Nothing else is needed," explained Raven.

"That seems very unstable to me, but I will accept your words," answered Starfire.

"Good," said Raven, holding out her arms. This time, Starfire stepped into them, and returned the hug.

They stood like that for several minutes, Starfire standing still, or stroking Raven's hair, while Raven explored the back of her new partner. She could tell that Starfire was naked beneath the robe.

The urge to pull off the robe, throw Starfire to the bed and ravish her was strong, but while one side of her mind said "YES! YES! YES!", the other side moaned, "Too soon, too soon...", and she managed to restrain herself.

"I am now glad I performed the shower-ritual before coming here," said Starfire at last, "I did not know we would be spending much time hugging."

Raven looked up at her. "You didn't smell bad before," she said.

Starfire smiled. "I thank you for that, but I know you are teasing. Sometimes after battle, I can hardly bear to be me. It must be torture for the rest of you."

Raven shook her head. "You have never smelled bad, even after battle," she said, "You might smell stronger, but never bad."

"Truly? I wonder why," said Starfire.

"I guess because we aren't from the same planet," said Raven, "Our brains don't know how to interpret the other's scent. How do humans smell to you?"

Starfire shook her head. "I have trained myself to recognize the scents each of my friends wears, but they smell neither good nor bad to me."

Raven put her nose near Starfire's shoulder, and inhaled deeply. "You smell...clean, and your scent is there. What kind of soap do you use?"

"Without the chemicals that make me smell like a baby glafnorg," said Starfire.

"Unscented, you mean?" asked Raven, brow wrinkling in confusion.

"Yes, that is the word," answered Starfire. "On Tamaran, we do not wear the scents of plants and animals."

Raven stepped back from her. "Does the fact humans do offend you?"

Starfire looked embarrassed. "To be honest, yes," she said, "But I understand it is a cultural difference, and I have gotten used to it."

"When you and I are alone, would you prefer I didn't?" asked Raven.

Starfire looked surprised. "Would you do that?" she asked.

Raven nodded. She stretched out her arms. "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" Black energy covered her briefly, then dissipated.

"Better?" asked Raven, smiling slightly.

Starfire took a step closer to her, and inhaled. She smelled nothing but Raven. She found it enticing, because it was purely her friend. It was as if Raven had taken off a heavy garment that concealed her charms.

"I have never smelled just you before, friend Raven," said Starfire, "Unlike our human friends' scents, I find it very exciting. Shall we perform sex, now?" She opened her robe, and stepped out of it, letting it fall to the floor.

As expected, Starfire was naked. Her body was well-shaped, with firm breasts that were just a bit more than a handful. Her nipples were a very dark orange. She had no body hair at all. Her orange skin was evenly toned over her entire body.

Raven could do nothing but stare.

Starfire smiled, and turned around for her, the muscles rippling beneath her skin. "Do you approve, friend Raven?" she asked.

Raven gulped, trying to find her voice. "Y-yes, I do," she said, "You're very beautiful."

"Please share with me," said Starfire.

It took Raven a few seconds to realize what she meant. She unzipped the leotard, and slipped out of it. Then her bra and panties. Starfire gasped when Raven's pubic hair was revealed. She stepped over to her, then knelt and looked closely at it. "How strange," she murmured, touching it lightly. She looked up at Raven.

"Are all humans like this?" she asked.

"Yes. If it offends you, I can remove it," answered Raven.

"NO!" replied Starfire, "It is very... exotic. I shall have fun exploring. And..." she inhaled, "I am enjoying your woman-scent."

Without warning, Starfire scooped the smaller girl into her arms, and Raven gave an involuntary 'meep' at the action. As she was carried toward the bed, she used her power to pull the bedclothes back.

Starfire laid her gently on the bed, and lay down beside her. They gazed into each other's eyes for a long moment.

"Friend Raven, you do realize that until we learn about each other, we will have to be very slow and careful about what we do," said Starfire.

"What do you mean?" asked Raven propping her head on her hand.

"I would not wish to injure you, doing something that a Tamaranian would find pleasurable, but is dangerous to your health," said Starfire.

"You're right, I hadn't thought of that," replied Raven, thoughtfully.

"Tell me what excites you," said Starfire, rubbing Raven's arm.

Raven blushed, the pink standing out on her gray skin. "I like to be kissed on the neck and ears, and have my nipples sucked," she replied, "And I like to be hugged."

Starfire looked confused. "Hugged? But you have always hated the hugging, even though I forget in my excitement."

"No, actually, hugging makes me feel safe, and comfortable, and relaxed. But that is more personal than I want most of my friendships to be. So I protest and pretend to hate it." explained the dark mage.

"I understand," said Starfire, "And I am glad to know you did not take offense when I have hugged you."

"Your turn, Kori," said Raven, "Tell me what excites you."

It was Starfire's turn to look embarrassed. "There are two spots on my body; one on my spine where the neck and shoulders meet, and the other at the base of my spine above my buttocks. When they are rubbed and scratched at the same time, it is very pleasurable."

"Then we are compatible, to that point," said Raven, "I can rub and scratch you, and you can hug and kiss me at the same time."

"Then let us try," said Starfire, and the two girls' bodies melded together. Starfire found Raven's body to be somewhat warmer than she expected, and Raven discovered the more she pressed herself against Starfire's smooth, soft skin covering hard muscle, the more she liked it.

Raven found and rubbed Starfire's 'special' places, and Starfire kissed the other softly and gently. She could not reach Raven's breasts, but Raven seemed content with what Starfire was doing. After a few minutes, Raven started drumming her fingers on Starfire's erogenous zones.

Starfire jumped a bit, stopped kissing Raven, and looked at her with eyes wide.

Raven stopped her movement. "Something wrong?" she asked.

"No... what you are doing is very... interesting. I like it. Please continue," answered Starfire.

Raven resumed the movement, then went back to rubbing and scratching.

Suddenly Starfire giggled.

Raven drew back a bit. "What is it? Am I doing something wrong?"

"No, it feels wonderful," replied Starfire, "Your lower hair tickles."

They pressed together again, and continued their ministrations. Raven decided to take a chance, and moved her hand lower, exploring Starfire's orange, rounded bottom and the crack in the middle. She encountered a sphincter, as expected, then moved lower and found... another?

Again she drew back. "Kori, you have TWO anuses?"

"Yes. The upper one, closest to my spine, is for liquids. The lower for solids," she replied, "Is this a difference?"

"Yes. Despite being half-demon, my physiology is human, and we have only one, for solids," said Raven.

"No liquid?" asked Starfire, surprised.

"Yes, we have an opening above the uterus for that," Raven replied.

Starfire shuddered. "That seems very unsanitary. A Tamaranian's vagina is only for sex and reproduction."

"Humans can't help the way they evolved," said Raven, a bit defensively.

"I know. I shall have to get used to the idea," said Starfire.

They moved together again and kissed, long and breathlessly. Starfire suddenly realized she had learned the language of Azarath without intending to. She decided not to mention it right now.

Raven opened her mouth and touched Starfire's lips with her tongue, asking entry. The other girl granted it readily, and Raven was not surprised it was greeted with Starfire's own. She knew the Tamaranian girl's tongue was much longer than her own, and almost prehensile, so wasn't surprised when Starfire wrapped it around hers and squeezed gently. It felt very strange, however.

Raven pulled her tongue back, bringing Starfire's with it. Her partner explored Raven's entire mouth without having to reach. Then the welcome intruder moved down her throat. Raven choked and pulled back.

"What has happened? Did I hurt you?" asked Starfire, concerned.

"No, it's okay, you just triggered my gag reflex. Don't go so deep," replied Raven.

"Very well," agreed Starfire.

The two girls kissed, fondled, and explored each other for some time. Then Starfire whispered into Raven's ear, "I am very aroused, now."

Raven gave a small smile. "Me too." Then she stopped and sniffed. "What's that new scent I smell?"

Starfire's cheeks pinked. "That is my woman-scent."

"Smells familiar... like... roasted peanuts," said Raven, sniffing with her brow wrinkled.

"What are 'peanuts'?" asked Starfire.

"A type of vegetable. I think there's a jar in the kitchen. Remind me to show you later," answered Raven.

She tightened her grip on Starfire's body, and they both enjoyed the sensation, scent, and warmth of their partner.

"Wait a minute," said Raven, moving away, "Something is moving, like an insect is on me..." She felt her pubic hair with a hand, but found nothing. She looked down, and saw something she didn't expect.

From Starfire's vagina had emerged six small tentacles, four inches long, and about half the thickness of a pencil, with a bulb on the end. They were the same orange as her skin, except the bulb, which was red. They were waving around slowly.

"What are those?" she asked.

"My tendrils," answered Starfire, "They increase pleasure for both partners. Each is a bundle of nerve endings that is sensitive to touch. Is this another difference?"

Raven nodded. She lay back, opened her legs, and parted her nether lips. "See that bump? It's my clitoris. It's a bundle of nerve endings too, and very sensitive to touch."

Starfire nodded. "I understand. Let us try an experiment." She rolled onto her back, and had little trouble pulling Raven on top of her.

"Open your legs over mine," said Starfire, and Raven did so. Starfire raised her head and proceeded to kiss Raven on the neck, then took her right nipple in her mouth and sucked gently.

Raven closed her eyes and hissed in pleasure. She could feel the tendrils moving around through her pubic patch, a sensation on the verge of tickling. Then she felt one of them slip between her vaginal lips and explore inside. Then it seemed to vibrate, making her jump a bit.

"Are you doing that?" she asked.

Starfire let go of the nipple and nodded. "I have some control over them, but usually the tendrils act by instinct. I understand the vibration is supposed to be stimulating to a male."

Raven nodded, then lowered her head to kiss her partner. The tendril inside felt odd, but not unpleasant. She felt it move upwards and touch her clitoris.

Suddenly Raven ceased to be able to think. Her memory dropped away. She was self-aware, but had no name, no past, and no future. Her only sense was touch, and the universe was nothing except the white-hot orgasm she was experiencing.

It began to fade, and she came to herself again. It was a relief, after such an unexpected event. She slid off of Starfire, surprised to find herself wet with sweat. She lay on her back, sucking in great lungfuls of air. Apparently she had forgotten how to breathe. It seemed Kory had too, judging by her labored breath. Looking at Starfire, she saw the Tamaranian girl was slick as well. Her normal scent was stronger, as was her woman-scent.

"Great...Azar..." said Raven, when she had recovered enough to speak.

"X'hal be praised," said Starfire.

"That was the most... I mean... it was... it was beyond words," said Raven.

Starfire nodded. "I did not expect that level of intensity either."

"How long did it last?" asked Raven.

Starfire turned her head and looked at the clock. "About... thirty seconds."

"It felt like an eternity. What happened?" asked Raven.

The tendril connected our systems of the nervous together, and stimulated our centers of pleasure directly," was the answer. "Perhaps it was stronger because of the bond we already share."

"How many tendrils did you use?" asked Raven after a few moments to reflect.

"Just the one. Would you like to try two?" asked Starfire.

"NO! At least, not now. I'm exhausted," said Raven. "Besides, you would probably burn out my brain with two."

Starfire smiled weakly. "Yes, we shall try that only when we are fully rested and ready. I am very tired too. Let us sleep now, and recover from our discovery."

"Sounds good to me," replied Raven, and with a bit of magic pulled the sheets over them both. "And now we know we're compatible sexually."

"Yes, I am glad to learn that. I had been worried. Good night, sweet love Raven," said Starfire, and closed her eyes. Within moments she was asleep.

"'Night, Kori." Raven reached over and took Starfire's hand in her own. She smiled more fully than usual, and fell asleep herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I had not intended to ever add to this, but it was suggested the story needed some romance, and after long and careful thought, I agree. Since I'm primarily an action/adventure writer, I rarely touch on the subject. so this is practice. I hope it pleases.

Also, not all differences are physical...

Chapter 2

As a rule, Raven woke from a night's sleep almost instantly. This morning, however, she came aware slowly, discovering her mental barriers were down, and her mind was filled with a mixture of contentment and joy. It was so different from her normal cold, empty, emotionless demeanor that she couldn't help but luxuriate in it, and hope it lasted forever.

She became aware of her physical surroundings, and found somebody spooned against her back, arms circling her gently. The touch of someone's bare flesh was unprecedented in her life. but memory returned and she knew it was Kori. Then she realized her lover was singing, very softly, in Tamaranian. But instead of the usual cacaphony, this was harmonious. She didn't understand the words, but behind them was a meaning of peace, safety, and comfort.

She turned her awareness inward, and found her emotions, all of them, standing together holding hands, eyes closed, and smiles on their faces. To her shock, Rage was among them.

"Did you drop my mental barriers?" she asked.

"We did," replied Knowledge, "We could not stand to do otherwise, with such beauty wanting in."

Raven paid attention to what was flooding her mind from Starfire, and joined her emotions in the act of losing herself in it.

After a long time the music stopped. Coming to herself, she nodded at her mind-selves, closed the barriers, and turned her attention outward. She took a deep breath, then turned in the other girl's arms so they were facing each other, bodies still touching. Kori had a gentle, loving smile on her face.

"Morning, Sunshine," said Raven, and smiled slightly.

"And to you, sweet love Raven," answered Kori, "The sun will rise in ten minutes; would you like to go with me to greet it?"

"Of course," was the answer, and Raven planted a soft kiss on her new partner's lips.

Moving apart they got up from the bed. Starfire put on her bathrobe, and Raven donned her discarded leotard and shoes. She left her cloak where it was. She moved close to Kori, and black energy enveloped them. A moment later the room was empty.

Materializing on the roof, they both looked around in the rapidly-lightening sky. The dark mass of Jump City was on the horizon to the west, and to the east the edge of the sun appeared.

As it slowly rose from the ocean, Starfire took several deep breaths and stretched her lean body. Then she opened and dropped the bathrobe; the garment pooling around her feet. Raven raised her eyebrows, but said nothing. She had never seen Kori greet the sun naked before.

Facing the sun she stretched out her arms and opened her palms to it, closed her eyes and tilted back her head. As Raven watched, fascinated with a new version of a sight she had seen many times, the alien princess' body began to glow green. As the sun rose higher, gathering its strength for another day, the glow intensified. A wide smile slowly formed on the beautiful orange-skinned face, and Raven could feel the joy in her lover growing deeper and more powerful by the second. As always, the Tamaranian girl's emotions were pure and strong.

After several minutes Starfire took a deep breath, and ceased her morning worship of the sun. The green glow disappeared. She picked up her robe and donned it before turning to Raven.

"Glorious! That is how the ritual should be done; without clothing! The more skin shown to the sun, the more energy my body stores!" she said. "This sun is stronger than that of Tamaran, and I sometimes have difficulty remembering not to overcharge."

"Why haven't you done this before?" asked Raven.

"I have, but only when alone," Starfire answered, "I did not wish to give the offense when others were around."

"Anybody who saw that and was offended is an idiot," said Raven.

Starfire smiled but did not answer the comment. Instead she inquired, "What about your morning meditation?"

Raven hesitated, and looked inside herself. "I... don't feel the need to." She gave Starfire a slight smile. "I think your song kept me settled."

Starfire tilted her head and looked confused. "I do not understand."

"Since my father is gone and I am free of the Prophecy, I am able to experince emotions more fully without generating the excess I store in the pocket dimension. But the bond between us has grown stronger since last night, and my emotions were strongly affected."

"I am happy to help you, love," said Starfire. "Shall we prepare for the day, and for the telling of the news to our friends?"

As an answer, Raven's soul-self enveloped them, and a moment later the roof was barren again.

TT TT TT

Robin sat at the table drinking a cup of coffee and reading the morning paper when the door opened to admit Cyborg and Beast Boy. They both looked a bit sleepy. Cyborg got some coffee as Beast Boy poured a glass of orange juice, and they joined their leader at the table.

When neither said anything, paying attention to their drinks, Robin finally broke the silence.

"So, which one of you do I congratulate?" he asked.

The other two looked at him, at each other, then back at him.

"What're you talking about?" asked Cyborg.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "One of you knows." At the blank looks he got, he became puzzled.

"Dude, want to tell us? Cause I don't have a clue," said Beast Boy.

"Starfire told me last night she wanted to be involved with one of you, but didn't tell me which one," he answered.

"Wasn't me," answered Cyborg.

"Me either," said Beast Boy.

Now Robin was REALLY puzzled. "If wasn't you two, then it could only mean..."

At that moment, the door opened to admit the female contingent of the Titans. They had decided to come in holding hands,  
and see what reaction they got.

They were met with the sight of the three boys staring at them with eyes as wide as possible.

To break the long silence that followed, Raven finally said, "Yes, it's true."

"Is it not glorious?" added Starfire.

Robin's face went blank. "Keep it private," he said, got up and left the room.

Cyborg finally got over the shock enough to ask, "When did this happen?"

"Last night, friend Cyborg," answered Starfire, "I have known for some time that love Raven was troubled, and I finally confronted her about it."

"So... you two... are a... couple?" asked Beast Boy, finally coming to consciousness, eyes still wide.

Raven nodded.

"Dudes, that is so HOT!" he said, staring at them with a grin. A bit of drool left his mouth and trickled down his chin.

"If you try to invade our privacy, I will know, and it will not be good for your health," warned Raven.

"Would you do such a thing, friend Beast Boy?" asked Starfire, tilting her head at him.

"Er... ah... I, uh..." he stammered.

"You know I mean it," added Raven, letting her eyes glow red for a moment.

"Aw, man!" whined Beast Boy. He gulped the rest of his orange juice, and left the room, muttering under his breath about never having any fun.

"Well... congratulations," said Cyborg, an odd expression on the human half of his face. "But I agree with Robin, I think it should be kept private. Any enemy who finds out could use it against you, or all of us."

"Yes," agreed Starfire, thoughtfully, "We would be at a disadvantage in battle for an enemy to know that."

"If you think it best," said Raven, and went to prepare her morning tea.

Starfire went over and gave Cyborg a gentle hug. "Thank you for supporting us, friend Victor, Your opinion means much to me."

"As long as you two are happy, that's what's important," he answered with a smile.

Raven drank her tea, while Starfire had a glass of Zorkaberry juice.

Then the dark mage stood up. "We are going out for the day," she told Cyborg, "We have our Communicators, so call us if you need us."

He nodded. "I'll tell Robin when I get a chance."

Raven and Starfire rode the elevator up to the roof, and flew off toward Jump City across the bay.

TT TT TT

"Where shall we go first, friend Raven?" called Starfire.

"The twenty-four hour breakfast bar," replied Raven. She smiled to herself. Kori had remembered not to call her 'love Raven'. The idea of keeping their relationship private had been explained in military terms, which she understood and agreed with.

A few minutes later they were filling their plates from the breakfast bar. Raven could tell they were recognized, but the people were respecting their privacy.

"This is a good idea," said Starfire, "I am most hungry."

"Me too," said Raven, and to emphasize the point, her stomach growled. Starfire giggled.

Finding an empty table they put in their drink orders, and turned attention to the food.

Starfire was ready to dig in, but Raven interrupted. "Earth manners, Kori," she reminded her friend.

"OH! Of course! I was so hungry I was forgetting. Thank you!" was the reply, and Kori began to eat at a more dignified pace, using the eating utensils.

TT TT TT

Afterwards they went to the "Mall of Shopping", Starfire's favorite place.

Raven found Kori's excitement a bit strong, and reinforced her shields to cope.

Starfire, after some time in a few stores, realized that her newly-deepened link with Raven went both ways, if she remembered to sense it. Raven was not, and had not ever, had the same fun she had at the Mall. This was a shock and a disappointment to her, and took all the fun out of the experience.

"Friend Raven," she said while they sat on a bench, "If this is not fun for you, why do you tolerate me bringing you here?"

Raven felt the gray skin of her cheeks redden a bit. "It's fun for you, and I enjoy watching you have fun."

"Oh," said Starfire with a sad expression. Her head dropped. "I am most sorry. If you would just tell me, I would not force you."

"Kori, feel what I feel," replied Raven, and opened her mental sheilds enough for Starfire to get a good look.

After a moment, starfire said, "I understand now. Thank you." And she smiled. Normally this would be a time for a crushing hug and maybe a kiss, but she did not want to break the secrecy. So they sat in silence for a minute. Once again, people were respecting their privacy because no one came over to ask for an autograph.

TT TT TT

Raven wasn't so deep in her meditative trance that she couldn't feel when Starfire came into her room. Indeed, she had to put up extra psycic shields to keep the Tamaranian princess' emotions out.

"I'm really sensitive to her emotionally, now," said Raven to Knowledge. She could still feel the strong emotional energy battering the shields.

"Of course. What was experienced last night opened a new level of awareness. You will need time to adjust to it, and learn to control it," Knowledge said.

"But not TOO much," said Love.

"She's here, I have to go," said Raven to her emotions, all collected to congratulate her, and give her advice. All of them looked tired. What she had experienced with Starfire last night and today had drained all of them. Even Rage was subdued.

"We will, of course, be here," said Knowledge, adjusting her glasses. "Good luck."

With a final wave, Raven vanished from the landscape of her mind and opened her eyes in the real world. She floated to the floor, then got up, turning to find Starfire sitting on the bed, watching her, hands clasped together.

"Did I disturb your meditation? I did my best to be quiet," said Starfire.

"You were quiet enough," answered Raven, sitting beside her, "But your emotions are loud enough to hear from three floors away."

Starfire closed her eyes and looked away. "I am sorry. I do not know how to do the volume turn down on them."

"It's okay, Kori; it's one of the things I love about you. And envy too. You're always so free with your feelings, and you feel everything deeply," answered Raven, putting her hand on the other girl's. "I'll never have that kind of freedom, even if my father is no longer a threat, and I have my excess energy under control."

Starfire suddenly brightened. "Oh, that is what I have been trying to remember to talk to you about! Have you ever thought about what to do with all the energy you put in that... universe of pockets?"

"Pocket universe," Raven corrected. Then "No, I haven't. It just continues to collect. The universe expands to take in new energy as needed."

"It occurred to me that if you could create a small hole into it and aim it, you would have a portable energy cannon as a surprise weapon!" said Starfire. Raven could feel her rising emotion.

Raven looked thoughtful for a moment. "That's a good idea! Right now the spell that transfers the energy is one-way, so I'll have to figure out how to reverse it at will." She saw Starfire's wide grin. "Only a member of a warrior culture would have thought of that. I know I never would."

The smile vanished, and again Starfire closed her eyes and looked down. "I know you were raised to peace. Does my upbringing disturb you?"

"Of course not!" Raven stood up. "Kori, what's wrong? That's twice in the last five minutes you've tried to find something bad about yourself. Are you having second thoughts about us?"

Large, lime green eyes regarded the dark mage. Raven could feel the edge of fear lurking behind the surface of Starfire's mind. "Our relationship has changed," replied Starfire, "And even though I started it, it is new ground for me. I am fearful of displeasing you, and spoiling everything."

Raven knew well that Tamaranians were raised to be totally honest. Considering the strength of their emotions, it's the only way they could be without going insane. It was one reason they were held in low regard in much of the galaxy, other races calling them 'troqs'. Tamaranian diplomats could not handle being lied to; a staple of normal politics, so they frequently got in trouble and wars with other planets.

"It's new ground for me too," answered Raven, "I feel the same fear, and I spent most of my last meditation consulting with my emotions about it."

"Then what must I do?" asked Starfire, rubbing the bedspread with one hand, "I just found you, and do not wish to lose you."

Raven sat down and was quiet for a couple of minutes, thinking. Finally she answered, "I don't believe there is any quick and easy solution. We are very different people, almost opposites, and we need to find a comfortable middle ground."

Starfire's brow wrinkled as she struggled to understand. "Oh, you mean like a neutral place between armies!" Then she slapped a hand over her mouth, and Raven could feel apprehension rising from her.

"I wouldn't put it that way, but the idea is right. A place where we can be together and incompatabilites can be gotten around, like we found last night," said Raven.

At that memory, a mixture of joy, lust, love, excitement, and peace radiated from Starfire, overwhelming Raven. She slammed down more mental barriers before her own emotions took control and they had a repeat of last night's discoveries. That wouldn't be a bad thing, except they had agreed to talk about it before progressing farther.

Raven's body responded anyway, and she felt her nipples grow hard, and warmth between her legs. Her lover's body responded as well, and Raven could smell a faint odor of roasted peanuts. She stood up again.

Starfire reached for her, a lusty grin on her face.

"Kori, if you touch me right now, I will rip your armor off, and ravish you until your eyes cross," Raven warned.

For Starfire, that broke the mood. At the mental picture that came to her, she snorted in laughter. She tried to collect herself, but couldn't. She was shortly rolling on the bed in hysterics. Even when she fell off onto the floor, her mirth continued unabated.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "I didn't think it was THAT funny..."

Starfire had just begun to calm down, but that comment sent her into gales of laugher again. After a while she managed to mostly calm down. She got up and flopped on the bed, tears still in her eyes. "I am sorry, love Raven, but that is (snort) funny for (chuckle) cultural reasons (giggle) I don't thinkIcouldexplain!" And she had another fit of laughing.

Eventually, though, Starfire did calm down, though she giggled occasionally for the rest of the day.

Desparate to change the subject to something she could participate in, Raven said, "Telling the guys about us went about like I expected."

"I was not sure how they would feel about us. I feared they would reject us, as our relation is frowned upon by human cultures," said Starfire.

"Cyborg was uncertain, but willing to support us. Beast Boy reacted about the way I expected. He approves, and like many males, likes the idea of two women together. Robin clamped down on his feelings," said Raven, thinking about the event.

"That explains why all he said was 'Keep it private', then left the room," answered Starfire.

"Yes. I can't feel anything at all from him now," said Raven, shaking her head.

"Will friend Robin be the alright?" asked Starfire, worry in her voice.

"Probably. You know how he gets," said Raven.

There was a long minute of silence, as the two girls regarded each other. This was changing everything.

"So," said Raven at last, "How did the research go?"

"I logged onto the Tamaranian database and looked at every possible related subject," her lover answered, lying back on the bed, "But found little of use. There was much on the physical between females, but not between a Tamaranian and an alien.

I even read accounts by Tamaranian slave girls who had come home of the sex with their masters, but it was all male and female."

She sat up and looked at Raven. "I fear we are on our on with this, with nothing to guide us."

Raven thought a few moments. "Was what we experienced last night normal between two Tamaranian females?"

Starfire shook her head. "No. The more tendrils that touch, the higher the pleasure. But nothing that comes close to what we experienced, as I understand."

"And that was just ONE tendril. I'm almost afraid to try two," said Raven. She sat down heavily beside Starfire.

"We do not have to experiment," pointed out Starfire. "We have already found a way to be compatable."

"True, but we should. Like you pointed out, we could hurt each other badly by accident," replied Raven. "We have to find the limits."

Starfire nodded, then said "Let us put that problem aside for now, to discuss other things I found. We can play games to increase excitement. That sounds like fun."

"Games... like your submission ritual?" asked Raven, unsure of what her partner meant.

Starfire's eyes blazed in sudden anger. "Do not mock! The Ritual of Submission is very old, and not a game!"

"I'm sorry, I meant no disrespect," said Raven quickly, and was relieved to see the glow die. "Please explain what it is, then."

"I... misunderstood your intent," replied Starfire softly, looking away. "I thought you wished to own me sexually, and I was willing to do so, to be with you. I know better, now. Once I took the Oath, I would do anything you told me to, and you could do anything to me you wanted to, as long as the intent was to increase your pleasure in my body."

"And what about YOUR pleasure?" asked Raven, cocking her head.

"Unimportant," replied Starfire.

"Then I'm glad we got it straightened out first. I couldn't enjoy sex with you without knowing you had pleasure too," said Raven.

The girls were silent for a minute, thinking about what their relationship almost became.

"I'm not entirely certain, but I think in human culture, even with equal partners, one can play being submissive to the other as a game," said Raven finally, her pale gray cheeks turning red.

"And what would happen then?" asked Starfire, curious.

"Well... say... you would be my slave and I would make you do things to tease and excite you sexually, but not allow you any relief until I said so. And if you were disobedient, as part of the game, I would spank you. I think some humans enjoy that, too."

Starfire's brow wrinkled in thought. "Spank... I have heard that word before, recently... what does it mean?"

Raven's face turned redder. "Well, uh... it's easier to understand if I show you. Lie down across my lap."

It was a bit awkward, but Starfire did so. Raven took her hand and swatted Starfire on the behind twice. It stung a bit, since she was hitting Tamaranian body armor.

Starfire started laughing. "NOW I understand friend Beast Boy's words! No wonder he was acting oddly!" She got up and sat beside Raven, still laughing.

Raven tilted her head. "What are you talking about?"

"I was in great discomfort after our fight with enemy Cinderblock some days ago, and went to see friend Beast Boy for help," she answered, still smiling.

"If you had come to me, I would have healed you..." said Raven, a bit of anger and jealousy in her voice.

"It was not a matter of the healing, but of the adjusting. My... what was the word?... organs... were out of place, and striking me on the rear with a medical instrument named Kagrofdin makes muscles flex and return the organs to where they should be," Starfire explained. "But he misunderstood, and thought I was asking him to punish me. He called it a spanking." Starfire thought it would not be wise to mention friend Beast Boy's sexual reaction to the treatment.

"I see. Did it work?" asked Raven, calming down.

"Yes, I am feeling quite well, now," was the answer.

"Good." A pause, then "So hitting you on the butt isn't punishment?"

"No. It hurts, but the pain is removed by the good feeling inside as the... organs return to their places," was the answer. She looked at her new lover. "If you do wish to punish me with pain, there is a way."

Raven held up a hand. "I don't want to know."

"But I should do the telling anyway, as it can also be the stimulating sexually," Starfire replied. Ignoring Raven's attempt to protest, she continued, "Pick a place on my body and use a soft brush to do the stroking on my skin in that area."

"Uh... I don't follow. Why is that punishment?" asked a thoroughly confused Dark Mage.

"It is pleasurable at first, then the nerves are... stimulated... too much, and it becomes pain. Doctors do not know why, but when the pain begins, all my muscles lock and I cannot move until you cease. I cannot even beg for mercy."

"Kori, I would never do something like that to you. I don't even know why you told me," said Raven.

"We are together, sweet love Raven, and I would have no secrets about my body from you," answered the Tamaranian.

Raven started to ask if Kori really trusted her that much, but didn't as she already knew the answer. Once accepted as a friend, Kori trusted the person completely, with no reservations. She decided to change the subject.

"You know, by human culture, we have gone about our relationship backwards," said Raven.

"Oh? How do you mean?" asked Starfire.

"Normally there is romance between the people in a new relationship before having sex," replied Raven.

"Oh, yes, that is true from what I have seen on the television. It is too late to go back; what shall we do?" asked Starfire.

"Let's go on a date," was the response.

Starfire gave a dazzling smile, then it disappeared. "I would enjoy that very much, but what about friend Robin's order to keep the quiet about us?"

"Oh yes, I'd forgotten..." said Raven, and thought about it. Then: "We will have to find a reason to give if anyone asks."

Starfire tilted her head at Raven, eyes wide. "You mean... lie? I do the objecting strongly!"

And Raven could feel the strong emotion confirming the objection.

"Not necessarily," said Raven, holding up a hand, "Let's talk to Cyborg first, and see if he has any ideas."

TT TT TT

Victor Stone shrugged. "If anybody asks, just tell them it's a 'girl's night out'. That's enough to answer their question without going into why."

"And it would not be a lie," added Raven.

Starfire nodded. "I agree. This is good advice, friend Cyborg, and I thank you."

"Glad to help," he replied with a grin.

There was no use asking Beast Boy his opinion, as he was semi-unconcious sitting on the couch. From his emotions, Raven knew he was fantasizing about the two girls together. She sighed to herself and tuned him out.

She looked over at Robin, who was pretending to read some papers on a clipboard. "Any objection?"

"No," he said in a tight voice.

"Friend Robin, if you have the problem with us, you should do the telling of it," said Starfire.

He sighed and put down the clipboard. "It isn't the idea of the two of you together that bothers me. You're both legally adults, and can do what you want to."

"You're jealous," stated Raven, "I can feel it."

At that the Boy Wonder had the grace to look sheepish. "Yeah, a bit. If I wasn't the team leader I would have taken Starfire out on a date a long time ago."

"That explains it," said Raven in her monotone voice, "That's the attitude Batman has."

Robin looked at her in suprise. "You're right... I hadn't thought of that..."

"You are not the Batman," said Starfire, "And you do not have to adhere to his teachings so rigidly."

"No... I don't..." said Robin thoughtfully. He looked at the two girls. "Guess I missed my chance, huh?" He smiled.

"Yes," agreed Starfire, "But do not worry, the right girl for you will reveal herself when it is time."

The unvoiced reaction to that statement was four variations of 'sometimes Star's honesty can be brutal'.

As they prepared for their first date, they both realized that overcoming their differences meant exploring and learning new things about each other.

It was a challenge they both relished.


End file.
